The subject matter disclosed herein relates to power generation systems, and more specifically to techniques suitable for enhancing power system oscillatory stability using generation re-dispatch of power generation systems.
A power grid may include power generation systems suitable for generating electric power. The electric power may then be distributed and transmitted via an electric grid infrastructure for consumption by various entities, including residential households and commercial facilities. Power consumption may vary depending on the entities' needs and operations, among other factors. In modern power systems, there may be a large number of generators and associated controllers, there are many types of load, ranging from a simple resistive load to more complicated loads with electronic controllers. The influx of loads and different load types increase the complexity and nonlinearity of power systems. As a result power systems are complex nonlinear dynamical systems.
System operators may enhance operations of the grid system via generation re-dispatch, in which power generation facilities are reconfigured to improve power production and distribution under certain oscillation modes that may be encountered during operations. For example, power production systems may have multiple frequency modes of oscillation that are poorly damped. Damping of these modes leads to more stable power production, distribution and transmission. If not dampened, the oscillations may lead to undesired electric grid issues, and may become more frequent as the power production systems experience greater variability in their loading or customer demand. It may be useful to provide for techniques that improve the damping of such modes through generation re-dispatch of power generation systems.